A fox in a cats Clan book 2: A new friend
by kingdom nice
Summary: Foxclaw and Twilight are now warriors, and things are starting to get out of hand for Tracy and Johnny as they are trying to find out the mystery of the prophecy that thy got.
1. Prologue

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan book 2 now.

* * *

Prologue

A young girl was waiting for something, until she saw her two friends, "There you are!" she said, angrily at both of them, both young boys. "Sorry Tracy, but ------ was busy talking to his parents." one of the boys said, "Well johnny, what's your excuse?" Tracy asked, with johnny sweating. "Okay, you got us, we were playing baseball." Johnny said, telling the truth. "Thank you Johnny, for telling the truth." Tracy thanked Johnny, "But I still wish I could tell my father that I don't want to hunt." ------ said sadly, "Well next time tell him." Tracy said to ------ as he was still sad, "Thanks guys." ------ thanked both Tracy and Johnny, "Let's just hope we could be friends forever." Johnny said happily.

Later, the three were going to take a picture. And Johnny's mother was taking a picture of them, "Okay, say cheese." she said, talking to the three best friends. "Cheese!" the three shouted, then a camera sound was heard.

Years later, Tracy was in her bedroom looking at the picture, "I can't belive we made the promise when we were young." she said sadly. looking at the picture of her and Johnny, with the missing part of the middle with the kid that they were with, seeing as she was sad, a cat from StarClan looked at her from her window.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan book 2 now.

* * *

Chapter 1

Foxclaw and Twilight were in front of the ThunderClan entrance. Doing their silent Vigal, it was almost morning, and Foxclaw was looking at the last star, wondering if it was one of his family.  
When Foxclaw turned around, he saw Graypelt, the Deputy of ThunderClan and Rageclaw, the ShadowClan turned ThunderClan warrior, meowing to each other. "_Huh, I wonder what they're doing?" _Foxclaw thought, and then, Rageclaw went to them, "Graypelt told me to tell you that your Vigal is over." Rageclaw meowed. Twilight yawned, "I'm tired, I'm going to the warriors den, are you coming Foxclaw?" Twilight asked, Foxclaw nodded, "Of course, I'm beat." Foxclaw barked, going to the Warriors den, just then, Tigerlily appeared, "Congratulations on being warriors the first time." she meowed. "Thanks Tigerlily," Twilight meowed, "And I hope you'll have healthy kits." Treepaw mewed, coming out of the apperentice den, "She's inspecting kits?" Foxpaw asked, "Of course, she had them two night ago." Mudpaw meowed. The thought of Tigerlily being the mother of kits, and Graypelt being the father, made him think of his own family, "Oh sorry Foxclaw, I forgot about your family." Tigerlily apologized, almost forgetting Foxclaw's family, "That's okay, feeling a little tired now," Foxclaw barked.  
When Foxclaw and Twilight went to the warriors den, the went to sleep fast.

"Oh for the love of god! It's 10:00 AM already!?" Johnny said, who is already late for work, since it's 10:00 clock already, Lizzie picked up Tracy, who are friends at the new station, "Great, now Sarge might fire me." Johnny said, worried, because when he was ten, he wanted to be a police officer, but now, he might be fired, so he's now worried.  
He is now at the police station, just in time because Sarg mostly comes in at around 12:00. That was when Taylor noticed him, "There you are, I thought that Sarge was going to fire you for sure." Taylor said quietly, "Thank StarClan I made it," Johnny said, "Wait...Did you say StarClan?" Taylor asked, but Johnny was confused, "I did?" Johnny said, "What does StarClan mean?" Taylor said, wondering what StarClan ment. "You know, I think it's heaven for that cat and fox dream." Johnny said.

Tracy had finished her news work for the day, and she was spending time with Lizzie, "It's not like Johnny to be late." Tracy said, wondering why Johnny didn't pick her up, "It's probably the whole Travis Kira case," Lizzie said, drawing a picture while waiting for Johnny and Taylor, "Oh, there are the guys." Tracy said, looking at Johnny and Taylor, walking towards them, "Hey girls," both Taylor and Johnny said, "Why were you late?" Tracy asked johnny, wondering why he was late, Johnny then explained why he was late, and when he was at work, he somehow said StarClan, "StarClan huh?" Lizzie said, "Must mean heaven for the Foxpaw guy..." Tracy said, "Well in my dream, Foxpaw, is now Foxclaw." Johnny said, which was confusing, "I think the cats in your dream have a ceramony, I guess." Taylor said, but Tracy just laughed, "What's so funny?" Johnny asked, "Cat's? having ceramony's?" Tracy continued to laugh, "I'm serious you know." Taylor said seriously.

While Foxpaw was sleeping, he was in another fox's body, the reason how he knew that he was in another fox's body, this fox was three to five moons old, and was running around ThunderClan territory and looked hungry, "Somebody, help me please, I need food." the pup whined, who is female, and seemed orphaned, but Foxclaw now woke up, startled, "Hey, your up." Twilight meowed, looking at Foxclaw, "Graypelt told us to hunt for the Clan now," Rageclaw meowed, This was Foxclaw's chance to find that fox pup who was in his dream.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here going to make A Fox in a cat's Clan book 2 now.

* * *

Chapter 2

Foxclaw, Twilight, Rageclaw and Graypelt were out hunting for the Clan, of course, they were being careful because they're at the edge of the ThunderClan camp, almost to the rivers of RiverClan camp, of course, Twilight and Graypelt caught their own prey, of course, Foxclaw and Rageclaw still didn't have any prey, "Well I'm still new." Rageclaw meowed, trying to catch a mouse.  
"Wait, Do you hear that?" Foxclaw asked, Twilight, Rageclaw and Graypelt also listened, "Somebody! Help me!" a she-cat's yowl cried, "A she-cat is in trouble!" Twilight meowed, "It sound like she's five moons old." Foxclaw barked, went towards the mew. "Come on!"

When Foxclaw and the others went to the voice it was a kittypet, she had brown fur, white collar and baby blue eyes, and she needed help. Just then, Twilight came to help her, trying to help her, but the currents were to strong, "Don't worry! I'm here to help!" he meowed, trying to get the little kittypet out of the water, but the current was to strong. Just then a yowl came out, it came from a RiverClan tom, who had white fur and dark blue eyes, and rescued both Twilight and the kittypet, and Foxclaw sure was glad.  
Foxclaw, Rageclaw and Graypelt both went to Twilight, the RiverClan tom and the kittypet, "Thank you!" the kittypet meowed to Twilight and the RiverClan tom. "What in StarClan's name were you doing?" the RiverClan tom, Snowfall, meowing to the kittypet, the kittypet seemed surprised by Snowfall's tone, "I'm sorry, but I was just running when I slipped." she mewed sadly. Twilight then steped in, "Don't be to hard on her Snowfall, she's just a kittypet." he meowed, that the kittypet took a look at Twilight. "I have a name!" she meowed, "It's Kairi." Graypelt then went towards Kairi. "So, Kairi, Why are you faraway from your Twolegs?" he asked Kairi, "Well I just wanted to look around, seeing that this place look beautiful." Kairi meowed, Snowfall then looked at Kairi, "I'll take her back to her twolegs." Snowfall meowed calmly, taking Kairi back to her twolegs, "Thanks Snowfall." Graypelt meowed, then went back to ThunderClan territory.

Foxclaw, Twilight, Rageclaw and Graypelt were back from hunting, Foxclaw and Rageclaw both caught a shrew and a mouse and were heading back to ThunderClan camp. "Hey! your back!" Lilypaw meowed, taking some herbs to Yewleaf, "Hunting's not my best, I guess." Rageclaw meowed, when they all put the pray in the fresh-kill pile, but Splashpelt noticed something.  
"Hey, why's that kittypet following you?" he asked.  
When they turned around, they saw that Kairi was following them, "Kairi. Why are you following us?" Graypelt asked, wondering why Kairi was following them, "I didn't want to follow Snowfall because he looks frightening." Kairi meowed, a little scared, "Kairi! There you are!" a female voice yowled, it came from her mother, who had light gray fur, red collar and golden eyes, she seemed a bit worried about Kairi.  
"Mom! How'd you find me?" Kairi asked, "I told her where you are when you ran away from me." Snowfall meowed calmly to Kairi. "I'm sorry mom." Kairi mewed sadly.  
"Come with me you two." Snowfall meowed calmly, leading Kairi and her mother back to their twolegs.

"Had another sign?" Lizzie asked, Tracy just simply nodded, drawing a river. "The fox was right beside a river, so I had to draw it." Tracy said, now looking both at the Moon rock and river. "What does this StarClan want with us?" Johnny asked, looking at the picture, "It's probably has to do with 'him.'" Tracy said sadly, looking at the photo of both her and Johnny with the ripped middle.  
"I miss him now." Tracy said sadly to herself.

The next day, Foxclaw and Twilight were sharing tongues, just sharing the news of the day. That was when Yewleaf came by. "Yes Yewleaf?" Twilight asked, wondering why Yewleaf was here.  
"Tonight, you two will get your apprentices." she mewed gently, both Foxclaw and Twilight were both surprised. "Our own apprentices?" Foxclaw asked, he sure was surprised by the look of Twilight who was happy and surprised.  
"I got to tell father I said thank you." Twilight ran as he meowed. Foxclaw sure didn't know what to say, he was blushing when he saw Yewleaf, and just barked, "Umm thanks for telling us Yewleaf, I'm just going to take a walk now." he walked to the entrance of ThunderClan.


	4. Chapter 3

YO YO YO!

lll

Foxclaw was walking. It was a bit peaceful, but he still had his mind set on his family.  
He was wondering where they were. But he had his mind set on who his apprentice is going to be.  
But just then, a sound was heard. But he was looking at the sky, not looking back.  
When he turned around, it was to late. He was attacked by an orange blur. Not noticing.

"It's another fox! Sorry about that!" Foxclaw heard a young female voice. When he opened his eyes, he saw a young vixen.  
She was somehow special. She had black markings on her back, and she had night blue eyes.  
"Excuse me, but what are you doing in ThunderClan Territory?" Foxclaw asked, but the Vixen was confused.  
"And exactully is this 'ThunderClan?" she asked, but Foxclaw was thinking.  
"Look, ThunderClan's this clan of cats that adopted me. And there's other four Clans here, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan...And StarClan." Foxclaw told while looking at the sky, the Vixen was getting the hang of it.  
"Wait! Cats? How come I never heard of it?" she asked. But it was beginning to be sundown. "Look, I have to go. I have to get my first apprentice.

When Foxclaw went back to ThunderClan, he got back in time to be with Twilight to get his first apprentice.  
Foxclaw saw between to queens were two kittens. One had white fur with a black mark that looked like a mask on his face, and light blue eyes.  
The other one was a she-kit who looked nervous. She had golden fur and amber eyes.  
"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Lightstar yowled.

As soon as Lightstar yowled, every cat came to the clearing. And the two kits from before came towards Highrock.  
The young she-kit was beginning to be even more nervous, that was what Foxclaw saw in her.  
"These two kits are now six moon old now! They are now ready to become apprentices." Lightstar meowed. The young tom came first, the eyes filled with determination.  
Lightstar looked at him and asked. "Young one...Are you ready for your first day as an apprentice?" The young tom again and meowed. "Yes! Sir!"  
"Then, from this day forward. You will be known as blackpaw." Lightstar meowed, then, all of the cats in the camp called out Blackpaw's name. "Your mentor will be my son. Twilight."  
Next, the young she-kit shyly walking towards Lightstar.  
Are you sure your ready?" Lightstar asked, he knew that the she-kit was nervous but nodded.  
"Then, from this day forward, you will be known as Goldenpaw." Lightstar meowed again. And just like Blackpaw, everybody yowled Goldenpaw's name. "Your mentor will be Foxclaw."  
Foxclaw heard Zebrastripe meow quietly. "He'll not last in about a moon."  
Both Goldenpaw and Blackpaw both went to Twilight and Foxclaw, but Goldenpaw wasn't sure about having him as a mentor. "Great...Now Zebrastripe got that in her head now...Thanks..." Foxclaw told himself in his head.

When Foxclaw went to sleep, he was in a dark forest.  
He was trying to find a way out. But was always lost. "Still the same tree..."  
"Hello Fox-Dung!" meowed an angry voice. It was familiar to Foxclaw.  
When he turned around, he saw Pigstar. Who was angry at him.  
But Foxclaw was not scared, neither he did not flinch.  
"Tell me Pigstar, what is this place?" Foxclaw asked, "I'm not going to tell you..." Pigstar told him. Smirking as he saw him.  
"Now...Be a good fox...AND DIE!!!" Pigstar yowled as his eyes turned dark red, about to kill him.  
But when Foxclaw tried to attack him. He felt like he was a fox pup again, "What'd you do to me?" he asked. But Pigstar didn't answer. Then clawed him in the back.  
"Somebody...Help...me!" Foxclaw weakly barked as he felt like he was back when he was born.  
But just then, a light came and attacked Pigstar and was in front of Foxclaw. "Who...Are you?" he asked. When the light dimmed, it was a she-cat. She had black fur and golden eyes, when Pigstar saw her. He was scared.  
"P-Panthertail! Why are you here?" Pigstar asked, scared seeing his mate. But she looked at him, as if he saw a ghost.  
"You Pigstar, just wanted to bring Foxclaw here to bring on your revenge. Well I'm here to get him back to StarClan to talk to him." Panthertail mewed harshly to him.  
Pigstar growled at Panthertail, knowing that StarClan is powerful, he let Foxclaw go.

"Are you Panthertail? Lilypaw's mother?" Foxclaw asked, Panthertail nodded. "When we were six moons old, we were friends. And when we turned warriors, we were in love...But I couldn't get it right until he was leader." she told him, "But when he wanted kits. All's he could wish for was a son. But we had Lilypaw, and he forced Rageclaw to kill me." Foxclaw looked at her, she looked really sad when she was meowing about Pigstar. "But thank you for taking care of her. I know she'll be good use for ThunderClan." she meowed happily to him, Foxclaw felt like a big brother to Lilypaw. And then thanked her, "I know I will take care of her." Foxclaw barked.

"No...No..." Tracy said in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, but what what was it?  
Her nightmare was that she was in a different forest, it was really dark in it. And there were no stars.  
Tracy was still lost, as if the forest was endless. "Where...The hell...Am I?" She asked herself still trying to find a way out.  
Then, all hope lost. She fell to her knees. Crying in a place where she did not know.  
But just then, two lights were behind her. Two hands came to lift her up.  
When she looked back, two people were behind her, one was Johnny.  
The other was...Travis Kira who was smiling as he saw her.  
Tracy wiped her tears away and grabbed the two of her friend's hands.

When Tracy woke up. She was flowing in tears. "Travis...I'll get you back to your old self..."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was now lunchtime with Tracy, Johnny and the others were at a restraunt, but Tracy wasn't hungry.  
But Tracy was still sad when she saw Travis in her dream.  
"What's wrong Tracy?" Lizzie asked he wondering why she was sad.  
Tracy was reluctant to say it but she had to tell the truth, "Well. Me and Johnny have something to say to you." Tracy said. But Johnny was confused, what did she want to say?  
"Well, you know about Travis Kira?" she told them, both Lizzie and Taylor nodded.  
Tracy gulped and then said, "Me and Johnny were friends with him when we were little." she told them, but Lizzie and Taylor were a bit quiet.  
"Tracy, can we talk to this when we get home?" Lizzie asked.

Later, when Tracy, Johnny, Lizzie and Taylor were at Tracy's house. "Okay Tracy, you have to tell us why you and Johnny were friend with Travis when you were younger." Taylor demanded.  
Lizzie was angry at Taylor for his demanding voice, and bonked him in the head.  
"Well, back when we were five, a bully took my bike." Tracy told them. "And both Johnny and Travis used their bikes to bring mine back." Taylor already had tears in his eyes.  
"And when we turned ten. Travis' father wanted him to hunt, but he didn't want to." Johnny said.  
Lizzie was a little shocked, "Wow, but why is Travis hunting fox's when he didn't want to?" Lizzie asked, "That's what I've been trying to figure out too." Johnny said.  
"Theirs something that I had last night too." Tracy said. looking sad, "What was it?" Lizzie asked again. "Well, I was in some forest. Where there were no star, I was trying to find a way out. But I was lost and my legs went down and cried. But then both Johnny and Travis were behind me, happily seeing me." Tracy said, as she looked at the picture of both her and Johnny with the torn part.  
"And I promise myself that I would get Travis back to his normal self."  
Johnny then put his hand onto Tracy's hand, "A promise...Just like when we would stay friends forever when we were young." Johnny said. And both of them looked at each other.  
"Sooooooo...Where was the forest?" Taylor asked. But Tracy didn't really know. "I don't really know." she admitted, "But it's probably a Cat's personal Hell."

The next Moon, Foxclaw had been visiting the fox pup, and she was in a bit good health and avoiding the other Clan cats.  
But something had bothered him when he and Goldenpaw were training, he only saw her and Blackpaw. But at least both of them were doing good.  
Blackpaw then went to him, "Where's Twilight Foxclaw?" he asked him, but Foxclaw also didn't know.

Later, when Foxclaw, Blackpaw and Goldenpaw had went back to the camp, and he saw Twilight, dropping fresh killed prey in the fresh kill pile.  
"Hey Twilight. Where were you?" Foxclaw asked, but he noticed that Twilight looked nervous. "I was just catching prey, nothing else." Twilight told him. And then, Blackpaw went towards Twilight.  
"Hey Twilight! Where were you? Foxclaw was training me today, so what's wrong with you?" Blackpaw asked, catching his breath.  
Twilight looked at his apprentice, then just told him that he just caught some prey.  
Foxclaw then had bumped into Zebrastripe, Zebrastripe then looked at him angrily, "Foxdung..." was all he meowed harshly. And then went to the Warriors Den.

"Foxclaw!" Lilypaw called out, Foxclaw then went towards her.  
"What is it Lilypaw?" Foxclaw asked, he saw that Lilypaw was worried. "Will you help me and Yewleaf to get some medicines for the upcoming Leafbear?" she asked. Of course, Foxclaw nodded.

When Foxclaw was back as Foxpaw, Tigerlily told him about the four seasons known as Greenleaf, Leaf-fall, Leafbare and Newleaf. Tigerlily meowed that Leafbare was the worst season of all. with cats, by kits and elders mostly die at this season. Of course, it made Foxclaw feel uneasy.  
But right now, he had to think of his Clan first.

Later, Foxclaw, Lilypaw and Yewleaf had gotten almost a lot of medicines. Which was good enough for kits and elders. But Foxclaw could of sworn he saw Pigstar right at the Adder's den. But he was probably imagining things. So he just ignored it, but it wasn't his imagination. Pigstar was looking at him angry.

When they got back to the ThunderClan camp, and bringing the medicines back to Yewleaf's den. Goldenpaw looked at Foxlcaw shyly, "What is it Goldenpaw?" he asked, but Goldenpaw just ran away, going back to the apprentice den.  
So when Blackpaw got out of the Apprentice den, Foxclaw went to see him.  
"Hey Blackpaw? How come Goldenpaw run away from me?" he asked. "I dunno, probably because of that Zebrastripe told her you won't last about a Moon." he meowed. "Gee...Thanks for bringing that up..." Foxclaw told him, and then Blackpaw went back to the Apprentice den.

Travis was looking out at the window of the forest that was in front of his cabin, then going to the kitchen. Having a snack, he then saw his picture with him, Tracy and Johnny when they were young.  
Just then, a tear slipped past his eye. "Tracy...I'm sorry I broke our promise!" he said sadly. But he became like he was a possessed person.  
"Promise? Yeah right! Who needs those shitty friends!" he said sadistly, "You got me Travis! Your only TRUE friend!" Travis was also talking to a mirror, somehow like he was talking to someone.

"...Tracy...Johnny...Help me!"


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own the warriors series

I might remake the first one someday.

* * *

Chapter 6

Foxclaw saw Twilight, he saw his face as if thinking of something.  
"Hey Twilight, got something on your mind?" Foxclaw asked. But no answer from Twilight. It was worrying him greatly.  
That wasn't until he turned his head around and saw Foxclaw. Twilight just looked at him with a happy look. "Don't worry, I'm fine." he mewed softly, but it still worried Foxclaw.

And then Foxclaw saw Lightstar, so he went to see him. "Lightstar, I need to speak to you please." Foxclaw barked, and Lightstar came towards him; "What is it Foxclaw?" he asked, wondering what was wrong.  
"Well. I was just seeing Twilight, and he's been acting weird lately." Foxclaw told him, but Lightstar stayed quiet. "I see." He meowed,  
Foxclaw was worried, so he came to see Treepaw what was wrong with him.

"Hey Treepaw." he called out to him. Treepaw came towards him.  
"Yes Foxclaw?" he asked, as he saw Foxclaw's worried look.  
"Have you seen why Twilight is acting so weird?" he asked, but Treepaw meowed no.

Later, Foxclaw was hunting, it was pretty boring.  
He was worried about the young Vixin also, not sure if ThunderClan has seen her or not.  
He needed to get that out of his head for a while, and began hunting again.

Some time, Foxclaw had caught a prey.  
And again, he saw Twilight, he had an idea, follow him, but stay far away from him.  
Still worried about him, Foxclaw could see another cat, it was Kairi!  
But what was she doing here?

"Bye Twilight!" Kairi mewed, and licked his face.  
"See ya Kairi." Twilight meowed and did the same thing.  
Foxclaw was hurt, but wasn't surprised by the vixen's attack again.

She saw Foxclaw's sadened look.  
"Hey what's wrong?" she asked, But Foxclaw just went away.  
All the Vixen could think about how confused she was.

"Hey guys, please wait!" Lizzie said, she fealt something, like sadness.  
Tracy and the others, looked at her, seeing her sad eyes.  
"What is it?" Tracy asked, worried about her friend.  
The others came to her, seeing her sad face.

Yeah... Ending it here for now, since I have writers block


End file.
